


Peter Needs A Potty Break

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Omocute, Pee, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, it's all fun and games until someone threatens to pee their pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony and Peter are in the car and Peter needs to pee.  That's it.  That's the whole story.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Peter Needs A Potty Break

**Author's Note:**

> ~^x^~Enjoy~^x^~

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks no more than forty-five minutes into their 2-hour ride to the newly opened science museum. His bladder was full and he couldn't seem to stop bouncing his leg. "Can we stop at like a Burger King or a McDonalds or something?"

"You do know that we haven't even been on the road for a full hour yet, right?" Tony asked, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"I know but I need to pee really bad," Peter said through gritted teeth. He thought he could hold it until they got there but for some reason, his bladder had decided to fill its self in record time. 

"You know, I asked you three times if you needed to use the bathroom before we left," Tony chuckled. Part of him had been expecting this to happen. The kid had refused to even try to pee before they left. Something about being old enough to know if he needs to go or not. So much for that theory.

"I didn't have to go then!" Peter nearly shouted. He hadn't needed to pee even in the slightest before they left. They would be in the same situation whether he had stood in front of the toilet before they left or not. He couldn't wrap his brain around why this was so hard to understand. 

"Wow. Never has the name 'Kid' ever been more appropriate," Tony outright laughed.

"Shut up," Peter groused though it sounded very close to a whimper. "Are you going to stop? Because I need a bathroom break, like right now. Immediately."

"Where would you like for me to stop, kid? There's nothing here but forests," Tony said, waving a hand towards the windshield as if to prove there really was no building around them. Let alone a fast food place. 

"I don't know, take an exit or something! My bladder's about to pop," Peter growled and whined. He had no idea where all of the urine had come from. It was frustrating and he was desperate.

"I'll keep an eye out," Tony assured coupled with a roll of his eyes.

"Just hurry up!" Peter grumpily demanded, this time with his hand pressed between his legs. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it. It was starting to hurt.

"Awww," Tony cooed. "Is the little kiddy grumpy because he needs to go potty?"

"It's not funny Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted and then crossed his legs as tight as they would go and turned to face the window.

"It kind of is..." Tony taunted with a giggle. He knew he shouldn't be finding that much humor in the situation but the kid was being over the top. Surely he didn't actually need to pee that bad.

"Yeah well, we'll see if you're still laughing when I pee all in your car," Peter grumbled.

"You better not," Tony warned, and suddenly the situation was no longer amusing.

"Then you better find me a bathroom. I'm gonna pee my pants," Peter said and cried out in desperation when the car was jerked to the side of the road. "Why are we stopping here?" he asked just barely keeping it together. He was having to work pretty hard not to leak into his boxers.

"You threatened to pee in my car!" Tony defended.

"But there's no bathroom here!" Peter shouted, stating the obvious.

"So, go spray down a tree," Tony instructed with a wave of his hand. "Hurry up."

"This isn't-" Peter began.

"Get out and go pee!" Tony interrupted gesturing wildly towards the wooded area beside them.

"Fine," Peter said because his bladder was screaming and it was getting to the point where it was going to empty its self whether he was ready or not. He didn't really want to pee on Mr. Starks's expensive seats so he did what his bladder was demanding that he do. He got out of the car and hobbled towards the treeline. He hoped he wouldn't have to go too far in order to find a place that was fully out of Mr. Stark's sight. He didn't want him to _see anything._

After taking several steps into the woods, he glanced around to make sure he was hidden. Once he was satisfied with his location, he turned towards a tree, yanked his fly down and pulled himself out so that he could relieve himself. He tipped his head back and sighed the moment the pee started to flow. He could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as his heavy bladder began to lighten. The emptiness was a welcome sensation. _It was such a relief._

It took a full minute and a half for his forceful spray to ease into a gentle stream before stopping completely when he finally ran dry. He gave one last little push to make sure he was empty and was slightly surprised with a small spurt arched out of him. Then he gave himself a shake and tucked it away before heading back to the car feeling much, much better about himself.

"Geeze, I thought you had gotten eaten by a bear," Tony teased as Peter sat down and started to clip his seatbelt "Were you actually peeing that whole time?"

"Maybe" Peter mumbled but when Tony laughed he felt the need to defend himself. "I told you _I had to go_ ,"

"At least you didn't _go_ in my car," Tony said and then drove off towards their destination.


End file.
